


Break and enter

by SilentPaws



Category: Catwoman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Caught in the Act, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentPaws/pseuds/SilentPaws
Summary: Selina breaks into a Gotham apartment on a whim and gets caught in the act.





	Break and enter

The door caught, jarred ever so slightly, and with a heft she finally managed to open it. Plush carpet muffled her footsteps, each as cautious as the next. Somewhere from a distant room a TV played commercials, echoing off the floor-to-ceiling mirrors, distracting.

With a deep breath she centred her thoughts, concentrated on the task at hand, and scanned the interior for signs of life. None. Good. She allowed herself a smile, something was going right for once, well, this evening anyhow. Gotham shadows flickered and traced as the neon outside changed from one to the next and back, oranges and greens garishly illuminating the muslin curtains.

“You in yet?”

She chose to ignore him this time, simply pressing once on her ear piece, signalling that she was. Now she needed all her skills, to slink though the private rooms without drawing the attention of the clockwork penguins or other such security features loitered within. Despite the warnings from Eiko’s cryptic message, she was determined to figure out what was so securely locked up.

Minutes passed as she padded through the connected rooms, commercials turning to late night comedy back to commercials, and in a distracted moment she bumped into the side of a table. Just how fast her reactions were was not in question, rather, it was the amount of liquid spilled onto the carpet that caused her to swear. Frustrated, she glanced down at the crystal whiskey glass, wishing that she could refill it, but instead reflexively placed it back in the exact spot. Two wet spots marred the pristine carpet, and despite the dry air were glistening wet. 

Static filled her ear, then a split second of white noise, then nothing. Three taps on her ear got no response, nor did another three. Damn.

All her senses heighted, and as a penguin waddled across an open doorway, a faint muffled step gave the game away. Adrenalin coursed through her, every instinct was to run, yet, it was her muscles that tensed. Furtively she looked for a hiding space, and three steps later a deep shadow gave cover.  
As she waited, more muffled steps, then a soft laugh. Feminine, amused. Not one she had heard before. 

Soft, lyrical voice floated over the air. “Look, I know you’re in here, and I’d rather not set the penguins on you.” No malice. “Sure, hide all you like, but… wouldn’t you rather play?”

Now she was intrigued. How could they possibly know, well, aside from the whiskey?

Before she could reply, a soft cheap sounded in the half light, and the two doors to the room closed, suddenly rendering the room very quiet. Quiet enough she could hear the other woman’s breath. Instinctively she held hers, and for two minutes the other woman waited, not moving.  
Then she had no choice but to exhale. 

“So, there we have it.” A voice of flint. “The shadows do you no favours.”

With a sigh she stepped into the neon glow, furniture boxing her in. “What now?”

Moments passed as they eyed one another, and in the half-light the other woman appeared stern, weary even. The gun was discrete but pointed at her non-the-less. “I don’t know who set you up with this job, but I think you’re going to want a serious chat with them after I am done with you.”

She didn’t know what to make of that, all the smart comments evaporated as the gun motioned her over to a chaise-long half in darkness. Five short steps later she was seated, hands very clearly visible even in her black suit.

The other woman stood in front of her, indecisive. “You know, your reputation proceeds you, I certainly didn’t expect you to be this careless.”

Heart beats passed, quickly, and she once more tried to steady herself. “You know what they say, curiosity and cats.”

Now the other woman laughed, this time she meant it. “I know full well you intended to find out whatever dirt I kept here, but…” She waved the gun once more “… it would be such a shame to waste this opportunity.”

Curiosity was indeed getting the better of her. “What opportunity?”

A step forward brought the woman into her personal space and into the neon light, and the smile was anything but sweet. “My dear Selina, no matter what costume you try wear, I know pretty much everything that is going on in this city.” She watched Selina squirm. “Did you not think that I knew about you and… Bruce?”

For the longest moment Selina felt like a bird being watched by an apex predator, a cat far craftier than her. Seconds passed, and she wracked her brain for who could have spilled that little nugget. “Bruce?”

Another waggle of the gun, another step, and the woman was directly over her, scent of discrete expensive perfume filling her senses. The woman stroked the gun down her cheek, the material barely yielding. “Yes, Bruce. Its been a while, but I am sure he is more than looking forward to reacquainting himself with you.”

Ice shot down her back as the penny dropped. “That Bruce? How the…”

Funny thing was, Selina did not feel the urge to run. Nor fight. This was getting interesting. The woman pinioned her to the chaise, pressing herself in, musk mingling with the perfume. “Yes, that Bruce. What he has, had, will belong to me.”

She should have run, must run, yet… 

The woman placed the gun on the table, slowly, deliberately. “I won’t be needing that, will I?”

Seconds flowed into each other, and Selina took in everything about this woman. Beautiful. Refined clothing, rich, yet tasteful. Hair and make-up on point. Perfume, that scent, drawing her in. Skin clear and tanned… 

A freight train of emotions crashed through her as it all fell into place. “Talia?”

“Bruce didn’t hide me away after all.” Her voice barely a whisper.

Before Selina could answer, Talia planted a gentle, sensuous kiss, lingering. Reciprocated. Reciprocated without realising, drawn in, back arched. No gun held to her head.

Moments of fingers dancing over, and the mask was lifted. No hiding in the neon, voiceless whispers cared not for secrets. In the red and green Talia took with kisses stolen in the moment, then with a proffered hand rose up, taken in return as in the lust the lights siren called.

Finally, Salina found her voice, clarity intruding. “Is this revenge, or do you truly want me?”

In answer Talia slowly unzipped the suit, “Both.”

Eyes locked in-between then and now, Salina urging retreat, yet consent was everything. Consent was everything. “If I say no to anything will you respect that?”

Shifting colours floated over an unbuttoning blouse. “Yes. I won’t rape you. That will not be on me.”

Inside something clicked, Salina actually believed her. Maybe this was the warning, not to get ensnared with a woman whose reputation proceeded her globally. Without thinking, Salina drew her in, closer, sinking to the floor entwined.

Kisses danced down Talia’s neck, a moan crept up and out, then another. If this was revenge sex, then she was going to damn well show her the nuclear option. Hands cupped soft breasts, encased within luxurious lingerie, seconds later clasp undone, and fingers squeezed nipples gently. Now the moans came forth with ease, deep desire lapping across each pinch, caress, and suck of a swollen nipple. Soft flesh kissed, toned belly tender, lust slaked.

“Can I proceed?”

Talia tilted her head, gave a faint smile, and nodded. “Please do.”

Skirt wiggled off hips, musk rising, heady. Now Talia rose up, active, possessing the moment, and straddled Salina’s lap. Enjoining one hand she guided the other, rhythmic circles gliding across thigh and belly, moans snuffed out with urgent kisses. A flow glided between them, building with each stroke, each morsel stoking a passion that revenge alone could never create. Lust found a home as fingers moved along panty seam, damp, calling.

“Are you okay with this?”

They shared a laugh, and both nodded. Salina smirked, “Its not my first time… you know…”

Talia bit her lip and whispered quietly “Me neither.”

Consent was everything, as fingers moved inside the soft edge yielding folds parted twix finger and thumb until Talia’s sudden intake of breath told Salina she had found the spot. Slowly, oh so tortuously slow the circles drew room, index finger jigging a dance so intimate all thoughts of fight or flight vanished into the neon glow. Talia’s eyes glazed as locked kiss gave way to arched back gave way to silent scream as pleasure ripped through her body, locking stiff, then…

Another wave crashed over her shores.

And another.

For now, it was as one, a rolling thunder of orgasm that ricocheted off the walls and between them, and in the moment, revenge fled to the farthest corners.

As it subsided Salina looked down at the naked woman quivering in her arms, curled up, blissed out. On the table the gun rested silently too, tempting, yet, for all of Talia’s desire for revenge Salina had to admit she was enjoying herself. Maybe a bit too much, but that was for her and her conscience to sort out in the morning.


End file.
